


He Wants A Hamster

by The_Celestial_Princess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Princess/pseuds/The_Celestial_Princess
Summary: Victor just wants another pet, and a hamster is the only thing Yuri will let him get.





	

It was a sunny Autumn morning, and the house was peaceful and quiet. Though it wasn’t for much longer, as Victor looked up from his daily newspaper. He paused for a second, thinking, and then clapped his fist to his palm.

‘Yuri?’

‘Mmhm?’ his dark haired significant other replied from where he was sitting with his copy of the paper (because there are some things the pair just can't share. They tried, but... no).

‘I want a hamster.’ Having said his part and for some reason not expecting any argument, Victor went back to reading.

‘No.’ Yuri said, shooting down his idea immediately.

‘What?’ Victor's head flew back up, the article that he was reading forgotten (which, coincidentally, was about hamsters). ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean no, we are not getting a hamster.’

‘Why not!?’

‘Why should we?’

‘Well,’ Victor paused, trying to think of reasons that would convince Yuri. ‘Makkachin gets lonely when we go to comps, and if we had a hamster, then he would have a friend!’

Despite his very convincing argument, Yuri looked unimpressed. ‘That’s the exactly what you said when you wanted a parrot, and when you wanted a kangaroo, and one time you even tried to use that to convince me to let you get a hippopotamus. You’ll have to try a bit harder than that. And anyway,’ he added as an afterthought, ‘Makkachin goes to stay with my parents when we’re away.’

Ignoring that, Victor tried to grasp some of the last few shreds of reasoning that hadn’t completely flown out the window. ‘A hamster is more convenient than a hippo or a kangaroo?’ He suggested.

‘I guess it is…’ Yuri said thoughtfully.

Sensing that he was possibly gaining some headway, he remembered Phichit’s hamsters and added hopefully ‘Phichit has hamsters too?’

Yuri thought about this. ‘Yes, he does, doesn’t he?’ He paused and thought about it some more. Knowing that Yuri was close to crumbling, Victor prepared his very best puppy dog eyes for when he looked up. As if he sensed something big happening, Makkachin wandered into the room and sat with them too, and together he and Victor stared hopefully at Yuri. After a bit, he looked up at them and sighed in defeat. ‘Alright fine. But,’ he warned pointing his finger at them, ‘I get to make any final decisions.’

‘Yaaaay!’ Victor cheered, pumping his fist in the air. ‘Hear that, Makkachin? We’re gonna go get you a friend!’

‘Woof!’ Makkachin agreed, and Victor ruffled his fur. ‘Straight away?’ Yuri grumbled, but was already pulling on his shoes. Victor grabbed Makkachin’s leash, and they all piled into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short because there's going to be another two chapters on getting the hamster and then caring for it. I hope to have those written soon.


End file.
